La asistenta
by Gabylor
Summary: Bella pensaba que tenía el mejor trabajo en la ciudad, hasta el día que descubrió que su jefe tenía planes de ampliar sus funciones. ¡Entonces de repente el trabajo se tornó aún mejor! 1/5 OS. de la mini-serie 'La asistenta de los Cullen' AVISO: Adaptación.


Me detuve y miré mi reflejo en el espejo de encima de la barra de la despensa. Mi pequeña cofia se había deslizado hacia abajo de nuevo, pero dejé a un lado el plumero y la ajuste moviendo una de las horquillas más cerca de la mitad de mi cabeza para mantenerla en su sitio. La cosa era siempre una molestia. Una vez que estuvo en la posición correcta me tome un momento para mirarme. Una de las razones por las que siempre tenía problemas con la cofia era por mi espeso y castaño cabello, había sido empujado en un moño apretado que hacía difícil para las horquillas mantenerla en su sitio. Personalmente, prefería mi cabello suelto, pero era una de las reglas del trabajo. Revise mi maquillaje para asegurarme que se viera bien. No podía permitirme verme como una vagabunda. Era otra de las reglas: el maquillaje debería ser mínimo y de buen gusto. Tal vez no parezca vagabunda pero el uniforme lo hacía difícil. Deslice mis manos, a través de mis pechos generosos talla 38DD y sobre mi plano y firme vientre. Con las manos a un costado, las puntas de mis dedos se extendieron ligeramente por el dobladillo de mi vestido. Me volví un poco para poder verme la forma de mi trasero y al hacerlo sonreí. Sólo tenía 22 años y aquí estaba usando este lindo uniforme de doncella y me pagaban una cantidad obscena de dinero por mantener este lugar limpio. ¡Qué suerte! Me volví hacia el espejo y mire el reflejo dentro de mis ojos chocolates, difícilmente podía creer mi suerte. Yo había comenzado a trabajar para el servicio de limpieza durante mi primer año de universidad. Mi compañera de cuarto me habló de él y me dijo que estaba haciendo mucho dinero. La idea de tener que limpiar la casa de alguien no me apasionaba, ¡pero tampoco los pagos de mi matricula! Además finalmente me convencí a mí misma de la mierda que suponía ser un stripper.

Había estado trabajando para la familia Cullen desde hace dos años, ellos siempre me hacían sentir como parte de la familia. Quiero decir, yo no tenía que comer con ellos o celebrar sus fiestas, eran respetuosos pero no condescendientes, como algunas familias de las que había escuchado. El Sr. Cullen me había dado un bonito coche como regalo después de que me graduara de la universidad. Dijo que había hecho lo mismo por cada uno de sus hijos y me pareció bien. Por supuesto, ¿quién iba decir que no? La familia Cullen consistía en el padre Edward y su esposa Marie. Tuvieron dos hijos, que estaban en una universidad en el este y sólo volvían a casa en las vacaciones. Eso significaba que tenía esta gran casa para cuidar y con solo dos personas que casi nunca estaban para arruinarla. Como he dicho ¡Qué suerte!

La señora Cullen era una compradora para una cadena de ropa grande, así que siempre estaba viajando de una ciudad a otra. Parecía que las únicas veces que la veía fuesen durante los fines de semana y las vacaciones. El Sr. Cullen había desarrollado algún tipo de software y luego vendió la compañía por mil millones de dólares, por lo que en realidad no trabajaba mucho. Él tenía un montón de aficiones y cosas así, pero en realidad no tenía un trabajo de verdad. Hace aproximadamente un año, los Cullen me ofrecieron mudarme a la casa de huéspedes, ¡alquiler gratis!, Una vez mas ¿Quién era yo para decir que no? Ellos ya me han pagado más de lo que podría haber conseguido en cualquier otro trabajo con mi Licenciatura en Bellas Artes, y luego encima de eso, me dieron un lugar libre para vivir. ¡Qué vida! Me quedé frente al espejo pensando acerca de todo esto y cómo había llegado a estar aquí y naturalmente sonreí. ¿Qué chica no amaría mi vida? Le di la espalda al espejo y volví con mi trabajo.

La casa medía un poco más de 5000 metros cuadrados, con cinco dormitorios, cinco baños, dos salas, un estudio, y una biblioteca. ¡Había una gran cantidad de polvo! A pesar de ello, como he dicho, no había nadie para echar a perder las cosas, así que la mayor parte de mi trabajo era limpiar el polvo y algo de lavandería cada tantos días. Me dirigí a la biblioteca y empecé a quitar el polvo de la mesa, de un par de sillas y de un revistero. Estaba bastante pérdida en mi ensoñación, como siempre tratando de averiguar lo que iba a hacer el fin de semana. Terminé en la biblioteca y me dirigí al estudio. Mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo, perdida en mis propios pensamientos, choque de frente con el Sr. Cullen y su vaso de whisky con hielo.

—¡Ay cielos! —Exclamó él— ¿Estás bien?

El señor Cullen era un hombre grande, no gordo pero de altura grande. Permanecía de pie en sus seis pies de alto y tenía la misma complexión que un mariscal de campo universitario. Él era sólido, así que yo sólo literalmente, rebote en él y caí sobre mi trasero. Por supuesto, la bebida logró extenderse por todo el frente de mi uniforme antes de que terminara en el suelo, pero aparte de eso creo que estaba bien. Miré a sus ojos grandes marrones y perrunos y sólo sonrió.

—¡Si estoy bien! No estaba mirando a donde iba.

—Tonterías, Bella —dijo él mientras se inclinaba y me ofreció una mano.— Yo estaba leyendo el periódico mientras caminaba y no prestaba atención a donde iba.

¡Fue enteramente culpa mía!

Yo tomé su mano y él literalmente me levantó sobre mis pies con un simple tirón. Siempre había pensado que él se había mantenido en buena forma para un hombre de unos cincuenta años, pero ¡yo no tenía idea de que era tan fuerte! Su cabello había comenzado a ser gris. La mayoría de los chicos de su edad eran calvos, pero el Sr. Cullen definitivamente no encajaba en el estereotipo.

—Gracias —dije y permanecí delante de él, la parte delantera de mi uniforme empapado y apestando a alcohol. Mire en los ojos del Sr. Cullen y me di cuenta de que no me devolvía la mirada. No, sus ojos estaban mirando hacia abajo a mí ya empapado escote y teniendo a la vista mis pezones empujando a través de la tela de mi uniforme. ¿Qué puedo decir? Un cubito de hielo o dos entre las tetas ¡de verdad puede hacer que tus pezones se pongan duros! Miré hacia abajo a la parte delantera de mi uniforme y luego use mis manos para suavizar el frente de ella, sintiendo la rigidez húmeda del whisky en mis dedos.

—Creo que es mejor que regrese a la casa de huéspedes y darme una ducha rápida.

Miré de nuevo hacia el Sr. Cullen, que de alguna manera se las arregló para despegar la mirada de mis pechos y me miró a los ojos.

—¡No, por favor, ve a la suite principal y toma una ducha allí! Mi esposa tiene un montón de ropa que nunca viste, y vas a lavar la ropa de todos modos.

El dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto hacia la escalera en el extremo de la sala.

—Además, son casi las 5:00 de todos modos ¿por qué no te pones cómoda y te unes conmigo para la cena?

¿He mencionado que el Sr. Cullen tiene un chef personal que vive en la otra casa de huéspedes? El chef siempre entraba y preparaba comidas y las dejaba en el horno por si alguien llegara a casa a comer. Yo sabía que él ya se había ido y el olor del asado que había preparado había llenado la casa toda la tarde. La mejor parte era que el también llegaría a la mañana siguiente para lavar los platos, así que yo no tenía que hacerlo. De hecho, la cocina estaba fuera de mis límites ¡y eso algo que me venía muy bien! Sonreí al Sr. Cullen y luego asentí con la cabeza —Muy bien, muchas gracias. Será solo un momento —dije cuando comencé a subir la escalera.

—Tomate tu tiempo querida. Voy a poner los platos y la comida en la mesa.

Llegué a mitad de las escaleras y cuando me di la vuelta para subir la otra mitad, vi al Sr. Cullen de pie observándome. Pensé que era un poco extraño al principio, pero sólo me encogí de hombros y no le di importancia. Entré en la suite de lujo con su cama tamaño King y sus almohadas de peluche gigantes. Cuando llamaron a este cuarto suite ¡no estaban bromeando! La habitación era tan enorme que tenía un sofá, un bar, una sala de estar, y dos sillas. Por supuesto, las puertas corredizas daban a una terraza que daba sobre el océano. A veces, después de hacer las camas y poner orden me gustaba salir a la terraza y disfrutar la vista.

Tomé a la izquierda y entré en un armario. Había docenas de trajes que nunca le había visto a la Sra. Cullen usar. Cogí el primer traje conservador con pantalón, lo saque y lo puse sobre la cama. Después entré al baño y comencé a quitarme el uniforme mojado.

Me quité el sujetador y las bragas y le sonreí a m reflejo mientras me soltaba el pelo. Me pasé la mano por mis tetas muy suavemente para que poder sentir mis dedos en mis pezones. Siempre eran tan sensibles y creo que me reí un poco de la emoción de estar aquí en el baño principal preparándome para tomar una ducha. Fui a la cabina de cristal de la ducha y encendí el agua poniéndola muy caliente. Sólo tomo un minuto para que el agua, se calentara, me metí y deje que fluyera por todo mi cuerpo. El agua se sentía tan bien corriendo entre mis tetas grandes y suaves hacia abajo a través de mi vientre firme y luego entre mis muslos. Seguí la corriente de agua con la mano izquierda mientras utilizaba la derecha para acariciar mis pezones. Mis dedos se sentían tan calientes por el agua, pero no tan calientes como mi coño, los puse dentro de mí. Chico, ¡mis pezones estaban tan duros! Me estaba dando placer a mí misma, cuando escuché un ruido fuera del cuarto de baño.

—¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?

¡Sr. Cullen! Oh, mierda ¡estaba justo fuera de la puerta! ¡Estaba yo gimiendo! ¡No me acordaba! — Um, eh, sí señor, todo está bien—, balbuceé.

—¡Excelente! Tengo una sorpresa para ti una vez que termines ahí—. Yo estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía qué decir. Rápidamente giré la llave del agua y cogí la toalla gruesa que estaba colgando. Gracias a Dios había una bata de tela gruesa colgando en la parte trasera de la puerta, porque no se me había ocurrido llevar nada de ropa conmigo al cuarto de baño. Cuando terminé de secarme y miré la mi expresión de sorpresa en el espejo. Mis pezones estaban duros, y ¡mis ojos tan grandes como mis aureolas! ¡Al menos la bata era lo suficientemente gruesa como para ocultar mis pezones! No era más larga que la falda de mi uniforme, pero haría un buen trabajo. Me puse la bata y abrí lentamente la puerta, solo una rendija para husmear la habitación. Lo primero que vi fue a los pies de la cama que el traje que había elegido ¡se había ido!

—¡Ah, ahí estas! ¡Sal querida, no hay razón para preocuparse!

La voz del Sr. Cullen sonaba tranquilizadora, pero extrañamente no me sentía tranquila cuando entré a la habitación. El Sr. Cullen estaba de pie cerca de la cabecera de la cama con una sonrisa lasciva en su cara. Sus ojos capturaron los míos brevemente antes de que se volviera a la cama y levantara algo, diciendo

—Espero que no te importe, pero me tomé la libertad de escoger algo diferente para que lo uses.

Él se giró hacia mí y me mostró un babydoll negro de peluche.

Podía sentir el rubor de mis mejillas en aumento.

—¡Sr. Cullen! ¡Eso no parece apropiado para la cena!

Vi que su sonrisa se desvanecía cuando miró el camisón. Su ceja izquierda se elevó ligeramente a medida que volvía a mirar hacia mí.

—¡Pensé que tal vez podríamos tener la cena más tarde, y por favor, llámame Edward!

Dudé por un momento antes de desatar el cinturón de la bata y dejarla abierta por delante. La deje caer por mi espalda y hombros mientras daba un paso hacia él con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando me acercaba, vi a Edward desviar la mirada de mis ojos hacia mis tetas. Típico, pensé, pero realmente no me importaba. Mi coño estaba húmedo y no había estado con un hombre en meses. Me detuve justo enfrente de él y extendí mi mano derecha, pasando los dedos a lo largo de su polla endurecida.

—¡Edward! No creo que tengamos que molestarnos con ese babydoll.

El dejo caer la prenda al suelo y me puse de rodillas, seguía acariciando su polla a través de la parte delantera de su pantalón. Le sonreí y use las dos manos para desabrocharle el cinturón. Sus ojos fijos en mis tetas mientras saco su polla y los pantalones le cayeron alrededor de los tobillos. Puse mi boca justo enfrente de su polla. Y la lamí con la punta de mi lengua. Oí exhalar profundamente a Edward, que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder lamer la parte inferior de su eje. Me miró esta vez a los ojos y sonrió. ¡Eso fue todo lo que necesite _para hacerme seguir adelante!_ Con nuestras miradas enganchadas, abrí la boca y tome la cabeza de su polla con mis labios calientes. Edward cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás con la cara hacia el techo. Poco a poco me lleve toda la longitud de su polla a mi boca. No era algo enorme, pero sentía su pubis haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, pensé que estaba haciendo buen trabajo. A medida que deslizaba su polla en mi boca, le oí gemir y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Le tome de la mano izquierda y tire de él hacia la cama. Él se sentó en el borde y se apoyó en los codos, mirándome de cerca se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones. Bajé mi boca alrededor de su pene y comencé a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, moviendo la lengua de lado a lado en la parte inferior de su polla. Edward gimió y se recostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Pasé mis manos por las caderas de él mientras yo seguía chupando su polla, usando sólo mis labios y mi lengua para mantenerlo completamente excitado. A los pocos minutos había comenzado a empujar su polla profundamente en mi boca, no contento con dejarme hacer todo el trabajo. Me detuve abruptamente y deje que su polla húmeda saliera de mi boca y descansara en su estómago. El levantó su cabeza de la cama con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro mientras yo me ponía de pie junto a la cama. Mis piernas rozaron su muslo mientras estaba de pie delante de él. Me llevé la mano izquierda arriba para agarrar mi pezón mientras la derecha fue hacia mi coño. Edward cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió al verme de pie delante de él jugando conmigo misma.

Su polla comenzó a temblar sobre su vientre y vi que empezó a levantarse por sí misma como si me hiciera señas. Pensé que necesitaba un poco más de mi atención, así que me incliné y la cogí con mi mano izquierda. Edward sonrió y miró fijamente mis pechos, ya que su polla se giró hacia ellos. Di un paso adelante hasta que mis rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama. Entonces levanté la pierna izquierda y la coloque junto a su cadera. Con mi mano todavía sobre su polla puse mi rodilla derecha en la cama para montarlo. Edward sacó las manos de detrás de la cabeza y cogió mis tetas. Me incliné hacia delante, apoyando mi peso sobre la mano derecha, que descansaba en la cama junto a su cabeza. A medida que sus manos agarraban mis pechos, usaba mi mano izquierda para guiar su polla palpitante en mi coño mojado. Sentí su polla deslizarse todo el camino en mi coño, mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía, apretando mis tetas tan fuerte a medida que empezó a bombear su polla en mi coño.

Le sonreí al mismo tiempo que me sostenía en sus manos, disfrutando la manera en que apretaba mis pezones entre sus dedos. Su empujé comenzó a disminuir por lo que me hice cargo y empecé ir hacia arriba y abajo en su polla. Me encanto la sensación de su eje saliendo y entrando de mi coño. No era la polla más grande que jamás hubiera tenido pero ¡sin duda él sabía cómo usarla! Podía sentir el roce contra mi punto G cuando me incliné hacia delante y moví mis manos hacia su pecho. Empecé a saltar más rápido ya que sentía mi orgasmo más cerca y de repente Edward empezó a meter su polla en mi otra vez. Antes de darme cuenta me estaba corriendo y todo mi cuerpo quedo inerte, me deje caer sobre su pecho. Me quede allí por un momento. Tratando de recobrar el aliento, y aún podía sentir su polla dando contracciones dentro de mi coño empapado.

Me levanté le sonreí y le dije —¿Te gustaría probar algo diferente?

El me guiñó un ojo y sonrió diciendo —Si creo que sí.

De mala gana él se deslizo fuera de mi cuerpo, estaba tan sorprendida de ver su verga tan dura como una roca. Había oído que los hombres mayores por lo general tenían problemas en mantener su erección por mucho tiempo así que probablemente tenía un poco de ayuda farmacéutica. ¿Quién era yo para mirarle los dientes a un caballo regalado? A medida que mis piernas se deslizaban hacia abajo sobre el piso, me incliné sobre su polla, una vez más me la lleve a la boca. Podía sentir la humedad de mi coño y me encanto. Por alguna razón, siempre me ha gustado el sabor de mis propios jugos en el pene de un hombre. A menudo me pregunto si el coño de otra chica tendrá el mismo sabor, pero eso será para otro momento. Por ahora, todo lo que necesito para satisfacerme, estaba de pie, arriba, en mi boca. Había limpiado a fondo su miembro, me puse de pie delante del Sr. Cullen, mis pezones duros seguían apuntando hacia él. Me sonrió, sin poder apartar los ojos de mis tetas, él se puso de pie delante de mí. Me envolvió con sus brazos y me beso apasionadamente, su lengua serpenteando en mi boca y luchando con mi propia lengua. Entonces de repente me tomó de los brazos y dio un paso por detrás de mí. Podía sentir su miembro duro presionando contra mis nalgas mientras me susurraba al oído. —Inclínate hacia delante.

Di unos pasos y puse mis rodillas en la orilla de la cama. Luego se inclinó hacia delante para que yo estuviera con mis manos y rodillas apoyadas en la cama, de espalda a Edward y su pene palpitante. Sentís sus manos recorrer mi culo y hasta el centro de mi espalda. También podría sentir la carne dura de su polla presionando contra la cara interna del muslo. Dejó una mano en mi espalda y la otra se deslizó hacia delante de mí hacia mi clítoris. Sus dedos encontraron al pequeño nudo y comenzó a frotar el coño vigorosamente. Todavía estaba húmeda, por lo que sus dedos tenían un montón de lubricación, así que los movió rápidamente adelante y atrás de mi clítoris. Empecé a sentir otro orgasmo acercarse y estoy segura que Edward lo sabía por la forma en que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando. El nunca paró, sino que se restregaba de lado a lado y luego hacia arriba y hacia abajo a través de mi clítoris.

Cuando él comenzó a frotar más de cerca alrededor de la punta de mi clítoris y luego empujo dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, yo me perdí. Me empujé contra él y dejé escapar un fuerte, pero me refiero a un muy fuerte gemido cuando sentí que mi cuerpo era tomado por una luz cálida. Mis brazos se desplomaron por debajo de mí y me quede con la cabeza en la cama y con los brazos estirados.

Casi podía oír al sonreír. Su mano todavía húmeda se alejó de mi coño y la otra mano se movió de nuevo a mi cadera. Sentí que se movían sus manos y guiaron su polla de nuevo a mi coño empapado. Empezó despacio, dejando que poco a poco se deslizara hasta el final, a la parte posterior de mi vulva. Lance un largo y lento gemido cuando sentí su polla todo el camino. Y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Una vez que su miembro estaba enterrado hasta el final en mí, él la saco tan lentamente y me encantó el torrente de emoción que empezó a correr por mi cuerpo. Luego, con ambas manos en mis caderas, de repente él metió su polla con un movimiento rápido y antes de darme cuenta estaba golpeándome fuerte y rápido por detrás. Juro que pensé que me iba a romper, pero se sentía tan condenadamente bien. Me levanté de nuevo en mis manos y comienzo a empujar para encontrarme con sus embestidas. El Sr. Cullen siguió empujando y empujando y me sorprendió bastante la forma en que fue capaz de seguir adelante durante por mucho tiempo. Lo sentí apoyado en mí, cuando llegó una de sus manos a acariciar mi pezón. Como dije antes, mis pezones han sido siempre muy sensibles, y que sin duda apreciaban su atención. Apreté más a medida que el continuaba empujando y lo empecé a oír gemir. Su voz comenzó a subir poco a poco hasta que finalmente explotó dentro de mí.

Edward salió de mí y se derrumbó en la cama. Vi que tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. El me miró estando yo aún de rodillas y dijo —¿Fue bueno para ti?

Caí sobre mi vientre y reí —¿En serio? ¡Eso es original!

El se rió conmigo cuando se volvió frente a mí. Entonces su rostro se volvió muy serio. —Espero que esto no vaya ser cuestión de molestia para nosotros. Amo a mi esposa, pero como se ha ido de viaje y han sido periodos tan largos a veces solo necesito un medio para aliviar la prensión. Espero que lo entiendas.

Le devolví la sonrisa y respondí —Usted no tiene de que preocuparse. Yo no estoy buscando que se convierta en otra cosa. Lo entiendo y si usted encuentra que me necesita para aliviar algo de presión, entonces yo soy su chica.

—Hecho —Él se inclinó hacia mí y me besó el hombro, mientras lo hacía le di la espalda. Edward se acercó más y con su brazo derecho dejó deslizar su mano izquierda hacia abajo a través de mi vientre y entre mis piernas.

—¡Dios mío! —Dije con una sonrisa— Todavía estas muy duro.

Los dos nos reímos y él se levantó y se acercó a la parte superior de mí. Levanté mis pies hasta el borde de la cama cuando él se inclinó hacia mí, deslizando la polla hasta el fondo con un solo golpe. —¡Oh dios mío! —Solté.

Él se mantuvo empujando dentro de mí mientras se apoyaba en el brazo izquierdo. Su mano derecha se movió a mi pecho y tomo mi pezón en su boca. ¿He mencionado cuan sensibles son mis pezones? El comenzó a pasar la lengua hacia atrás y hacia delante, lo que solo me llevó a mi lado salvaje.

Empecé a corcovear empujando y él me agarro las nalgas. Antes de darme cuenta estaba gritando otro orgasmo y él gemía cuando estalló una vez más. Edward se desplomo en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, el sudor de su pecho junto al sudor de mi espalda me daban un cargo extra y sentía su pecho lleno de pelos. Me estremecí una vez más, las paredes de mi vagina apretando su polla hasta la última gota. Los dos estábamos respirando profundamente, completamente saciados.

Después de unos momentos Edward se levantó y me miro a la cara. Empezó a decir algo pero se interrumpió. — ¡no lo digas! Si fue bueno para ti.

Los dos nos reímos de nuevo y lentamente salió dentro de mí. Se puso de pie, delante de mí, su polla dura finalmente había comenzado a decaer. Sin decir una palabra cayó de rodillas y enterró la cara en mis genitales. Todo lo que podía oír eran los sonidos crudos, que al principio me hacían reír. Luego se lo tomo en serio y comenzó a mover la lengua hacia delante y atrás de mi clítoris, y reírme era la cosa más lejana de mi mente. Yo podía sentir como movía los dedos a lo largo de los lados de mi coño mientras continuaba pasando su lengua hacia atrás y hacia delante deslizo un par de dedos dentro de mí. El empezó a mover los dedos dentro y fuera. Al presionar en contra su lengua seguía moviéndose más y más rápido. Su lengua comenzó a moverse en círculos, haciendo bucles alrededor de mi clítoris, iban y venían a través de mi, con sus dedos fuera y adentro. Podía sentir otro clímax cerca y él me agarro con las dos manos, apretando mis dientes grite de placer una vez más.

Yo estaba sin aliento y parecía que toda la habitación daba vueltas. Pude ver al Sr. Cullen de pie al lado de la cama. Yo le sonreí y pregunte— ¿Así que voy a recibir paga extra por esto?

El Sr. Cullen sonrió y se rió. —Oh si mi querida, y creo que vas a recibir una pequeña agradable bonificación también. Él se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Yo me levante y me apoye en mis codos para verlo cuando se detuvo y se giró para mirarme. —Por cierto, recuerda que debes cambiar las sabanas antes de irte.

Debí haber tenido una mirada de asombro en mi cara, porque sonrió y guiñó un ojo. —Ven y únete conmigo en la ducha —dijo mientras me extendía una mano.

Yo rebote fuera de la cama y me acerque a tomar su mano. —Todavía no tengo nada que ponerme, ya sabes— dije.

—Puedes tomar el conjunto que habías seleccionado con anterioridad. Voy a tener que limpiarlo en seco cuando lo traigas de vuelta mañana.

El abrió la puerta de la ducha y abrió el agua. Satisfecho de que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente caliente dio un paso atrás y mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. — Después de ti —dijo mientras me extendía la mano y se inclinaba.

Le sonreí y me metí en la ducha, deteniéndome justo debajo de la regadera de gran tamaño. Cerré los ojos y puse la cara en la corriente del agua, sintiendo la cascada de agua caliente por todo mi cuerpo entero. Edward se metió en la ducha tras de mí y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí. Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho mientas sus manos se deslizaban por mis pechos. Tomo los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice.

Empecé a sentirme débil mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mis tetas y luego le oí decir —Sabes, es posible que usted necesite trabajar tiempo extra mañana por la noche —comento él.

Me volví y envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el agua caliente me cayó en la espalda. —¡Creo que puedo manejar eso! —dije mientras le sonreía a los ojos.

Los suyos encontraron los míos y se inclinó y apretó la mejilla contra la mía y me susurró — ¡No te preocupes, te ayudaré a hacer la cama!

Fin

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola! **

**Si, estos dias me dio por subir la temperatura por aqui...¿Algun problema?**

**Bueeeno...que me dicen? Reviews?**

**Gabylor**


End file.
